Great Start
by GeekAgron
Summary: It's the most important day of Santana's life.


Santana stared at herself in the mirror and felt butterflies in her stomach, today was the day. Her hair and make up had just been done and she was now sitting just staring at her reflection, she looked to her left and saw her dress lying on the bed, all clean and perfect, not a crease in sight. She broke out into a smile thinking how her future wife was feeling, knowing Brittany she's probably talking everyone's ear off, that's when you know she's nervous. She thinks back to the day Brittany proposed, everyone thought it would have been her and even Santana herself thought it would've been her but low and behold Brittany took her out to dinner and then they took a late night walk through the park and when Santana turned around to look at Brittany, the blonde was on one knee with a ring, she had a whole speech which she only got halfway through before Santana tackled her into a hug, repeating yes over and over again with tears rolling down her eyes. Suddenly Santana heard a knock and before she could say anything her best friend, Quinn walked in.

"Come on, Santana! Get your dress on, we leave in 15 minutes!" Quinn all but shouted as she shoved the dress into Santana's arms and pushed her behind the dressing curtain they had set up for her.

"Geez Fabray, I'm going" Santana said and pulled the curtain to shield herself.

Santana came out from behind the curtain to get Quinn to zip the back, when she looked up at Quinn she noticed her friend had tears in her eyes and she couldn't help but roll her eyes but she had a smile whilst she did it. Quinn stood behind her and zipped her up, Santana took a long look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she did actually look. She and Brittany both agreed she would wear a red dress instead of a white dress, red was so her colour and that Brittany would wear a suit, because Brittany looked good in suits.

"You look amazing, Santana" Quinn said in awe, she had never seen her friend looking this beautiful. Santana couldn't speak, she was so enamoured so she just nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is it. 23 years old and I'm getting married to my high school sweetheart." Santana breathed out and turned to look at Quinn who then grabbed her into a hug. She and Quinn fought a lot back in the day, and even in the present but they both cared a great deal for one another.

"You can do it Lopez, or should I say, pierce?" Quinn winked and I blushed, a huge grin spreading my face. We were going to go down the whole double barrel route but then Santana decided a week before the wedding that she wanted to just be Mrs Pierce. Brittany was shocked but then couldn't help but tear up at the fact Santana wanted her surname.

"You got that right imma be a pierce, Fabray." Santana retorted back and smirked

They heard a knock on the door and Puck popped his head in to let them know that the car was there and it was time to go. Santana nodded and thanked Puck, one last look at Quinn and she nodded at Quinn to let her know she was ready. She and Quinn walked out to the car, it was a beautiful day and Santana couldn't help but wish they had decided on an outdoor wedding now. Not one word was spoken in the car; Quinn was her maid of honour, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were her bridesmaids and Puck, well Puck was just there. The rest of the boys were with Brittany, Sam being her best man and sugar being her 'best woman'. They finally arrived at the church and everyone got out the car before Santana, Puck stood and helped Santana out.

When they all entered the church, they stood at the door whilst Puck went inside to let them know the other bride was here. Santana's father came out and had tears in his eyes when he saw his little girl in her wedding dress. Quinn stood double doors leading into the chapel hall when Sam opened one of the doors, he went over to Santana and hugged her and then held his arm out for Quinn to take as they walked down the aisle before Santana and the other bridesmaids.

Santana stood and breathed deeply, trying to collect herself before she walked down the aisle to the love of her life. Her father held his arm out for Santana to take and asked if she was ready, she nodded in response and nodded to her bridesmaids. They heard the music start and Santana breathed deeply again but held her breath as the double doors were opened and everyone stood up from their seats, the first few steps were a blur and Santana didn't even look around to see who was there, she just stared straight ahead. Brittany's little cousin and her little cousin were the flower girls, Brittany then came into Santana's view and she smiled brightly at her. Santana couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked; she was wearing blue slacks, a blue waistcoat, and a white shirt with a little blue bowtie. The music stopped and Santana's father kissed her cheek and went to sit down with his wife and Brittany's parents. The bridesmaid went and stood beside Quinn, who patted Santana on the back lightly. Santana turned to look at Brittany who had been looking at her in awe since she had saw her, she smiled shyly and blushed slightly at the amount of attention Brittany was giving her which she thought was stupid since, duh of course she was going to be giving her, her full attention but Santana still couldn't help but feel giddy at the way Brittany was looking her.

"Hi, wow San, you so beautiful" Brittany breathed out, to her Santana always looked beautiful but nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself" Santana giggled and reached for Brittany's hands as the minister cleared his throat to continue.

After many tears at the bride's vows and Brittany's heartfelt vows and promises to always look after Santana, it was almost finished.

"do you, Brittany S. Pierce take Santana Lopez as your lawfully wed wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?" the minister asked, looking at Brittany.

"I do" Brittany said shakily and reached down to the ring bearer, Lord Tubbington of course and placed the ring on Santana's ring finger.

"and do you, Santana Lopez take Brittany as your lawfully wed wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?" the minster then turned to Santana, who still had tears in her eyes, she looked deeply into Brittany's eyes.

"I do" she said with the most sincerity that Brittany has ever seen from her, even more so than when she confessed to Brittany that she loved her all those years ago. Santana leaned down and took the other ring from Lord Tubbington and placed it on Brittany's finger.

"you are now Mrs and Mrs Pierce, you may kiss the…" before the minster even finished Brittany grabbed Santana and dipped her as she kissed her, everyone cheered, Sam patted Brittany on the shoulder and Santana turned to look at everyone who all had tears in their eyes, including Puck.

A few hours later and most people were pretty much drunk at the reception; Brittany and Santana were tipsy and spent most of the night dancing together. They decided to have a break and sat down for a rest, they watched all of their friends who were on the dance floor, Rachel and Quinn who were swaying to a Lady Gaga song, Sam and Mercedes who were attempting to dance to the beat but was proving difficult, Puck who was trying to flirt with Brittany's sister but she just scoffs and walks away leaving Puck with a bruised ego. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they looked up to see Finn standing there nervously and awkwardly.

"Um, may I steal your wife for a dance, Brittany?" he asked Brittany as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, his girlfriend couldn't fly out to the wedding so he was by himself.

"uh, sure, I mean if its alright with San" Brittany said, looking at Santana for her answer, who just nodded in agreement, she stood up slowly and held onto Finn's arm for support in case she stumbled.

A slow song came on and she placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and took one of his hands as he placed his hands on her waist and held onto her hand. They danced awkwardly for a few moments, mostly due to the fact the height difference but also Finn's dancing hasn't really improved much since high school and Santana was used to dancing with a professional.

"You looked beautiful today, Santana" Finn said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Thanks Finn, you look handsome" Santana says and gives Finn a small smile. She notices him looking over at Quinn and Rachel and he smiles sadly.

"I want to say sorry" Finn said after a beat and looks down at Santana, who's confused.

"For what? Its ok I don't mid you standing on my feet, I stand on Brittany's all the time and she doesn't mi.." Santana begins but is cut off by Finn

"Not for that, though yeah sorry, but for what I did in high school. It was wrong to do that in a crowded hallway, it's my fault that the commercial happened. The worst part was I didn't even apologise at the time, I just sang you a stupid song and thought that would make everything better." Finn said sadly and looked away from Santana, clearly ashamed. Santana bit her lip and looked over at Brittany who was talking to sugar and Artie and smiled slightly.

"I won't lie and say it's ok because yeah what you did was stupid and you shouldn't have done that to me even if I was a complete bitch to you, which I apologise for, but what really got to me was when you said that Brittany might not love me back, do you know how badly that affected me? I was already insecure about that and you just made it worse." Santana said letting out all the anger about that situation she had held in for the last six years. Finn looked really ashamed now and couldn't even meet Santana's eye.

"I know, that was so wrong of me to say when I knew nothing of your relationship with Brittany and you have to believe me when I say I am sorry for that, I've never regretted anything more than that" Finn said, finally meeting Santana's eye, she could see the regret clear in his eyes and they both just noticed that the music had stopped and it was a fast song again.

"no, there's one thing you regret more than that" Santana said sympathetically and diverted her eyes to Quinn and Rachel who were goofing around with each other, she smiled at her friends who finally found proper happiness with each other.

"I regret letting her go without even attempting to fight for our relationship but she looks happier with Quinn than she ever did with me so I don't regret that too much. I better let you get back to your wife, I need to call Sarah anyway, see ya later Mrs Pierce" Finn winked at Santana and bent down to give her a hug.

"you're actually a decent guy now you've matured, Hudson" Santana said laughing and leaned into the hug, maybe they can finally get over the situation with time now Finn apologised, that's all Santana ever wanted.

She waved goodbye to Finn and snuck behind her wife who was still conversing with their friends. She placed her hands over Brittany's eyes that jumped slightly but relaxed instantly when she heard the familiar voice telling her to dance. She stood up and took Santana's hands in her own and they began dancing to the slow song that had just come on.

"What did you and Finn talk about?" Brittany asked wrapping an arm around Santana's waist as her wife snuggled into her neck.

"He apologised for outing me" Santana simply stated and just felt content being in Brittany's arms the rest of her life.

Brittany's eyes widened, she was shocked to say the least. She remembers that day as if it were yesterday, holding a sobbing Santana and not being able to make out a word she was saying only understanding certain words like "Finn" "parents" "I'm not ready yet". That was one of the worst days of Brittany's life, when Santana finally calmed down enough to make proper sentences she told her what happened from the beginning and to say Brittany was angry was an understatement, there was nothing she wanted to do more than go and beat the hell out of Finn but she refrained and comforted Santana as best she could. She was pissed when Santana then told her that Figgens was threatening to suspend her for slapping Finn even though she had gotten into more than a couple fights in the hallway in front of the teachers and nothing happened. Then Finn went and sang a song to her girlfriend even though it was his doing. It was still a sensitive topic for Santana to talk about and Brittany knew that but she relaxed slightly now that Finn made an apology, even though it should have happened 6 years ago.

"You look cold, here" Brittany slipped her waistcoat off and placed it around Santana's shoulders, Santana hugged it tighter to her body.

"Thank you, for everything." Santana says as she snuggled back into Brittany.

"You deserve the world and more, san" Brittany says placing her head atop of Santana's as they start to sway again.

Santana swooned at Brittany's words; she's swooned a lot at Brittany today. She lifts her head from Brittany's neck and leans in to kiss her; they get lost into the kiss and didn't notice the music stop and Sam taking the microphone from the DJ. The newly weds were the only ones on the dance floor now, all their friends surrounding them.

"Hey everybody, ok so I'm Sam Evans AKA Britt's best friend, AKA Trouty Mouth to Santana." Everyone laughed at that and waited for him to continue, "I haven't known Brittany and Santana as long as some of you but I do know they're made to be together. Even back when Santana and I briefly dated, I knew." Brittany slightly glared at her best friend for reminding her that he and her wife dated, even if it was briefly.

"Just get on with it Trouty, I wanna get my mack on with my wife" Santana shouted and everyone laughed, she looked at Brittany and winked who in turn blushed slightly.

"Ok, ok, jeez I try being sentimental and this is what I get. Anyway, here's to Brittany and Santana who will no doubt be together forever. Mrs and Mrs Pierce everybody!" Sam finished his speech and walked off the stage as everyone cheered and clapped; Brittany shook her head at Sam and laughed.

"I ask myself why I'm friends with him sometimes" Brittany says turning to look at Santana.

"Because you're both nerds" Santana deadpanned and then winked.

Brittany laughed and grabbed Santana into her, putting her arm around her shoulders she guided her back to their table where Quinn and Rachel were sitting. Brittany pulled Santana's chair out for her and kissed her cheek when she sat down. They shared a look with each other, to them it was the look of love and to outsiders they were just staring at each other with lovesick puppy, goofy smiles. Brittany put her arm around the back of Santana's chair, who instantly leaned into her.

"I love you, Mrs Pierce" Brittany breathed into Santana's ear, she wasn't looking at her but she knew there was a cocky smile after she said the name.

"You'll love me even more after tonight and during the honeymoon, Mrs Pierce" Santana said smirking as she sees Brittany's jaw drop from the side of her eye.

Santana looked around the hall, taking in everything in front of her. Her friends messing around on the dance floor, her family mingling with everyone and her parents and her in-laws interacting with each other. This was definitely a great start to the rest of her life.


End file.
